Naruto the King of the Seas
by Karyujin
Summary: At the age of 6 Naruto is abandoned by the Uzumaki clan. He ends up being chased by villagers into the forest of death where he finds weird types of fruit and books along with a letter. From there he he starts on his way to show his clan that he's stronger than they ever realized. NarutoxHarem SasukexSakura Good!Sasuke Good!Kurama Alive!Kushina Alive!Mikoto Uzumaki Bashing
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first story I hope you enjoy but before that I have some things I'd like to say some things.

1. This is a NarutoxHarem(Ino, Fu, Samui, Shion, Sasukes twin Satsuki) If you have anymore subjections for people to add. I don't know about incest but if you want it just vote.

2. This is a One Piece and Naruto crossover: So Naruto going to get the Mizu-Mizu no mi/ Water Water Fruit (I made it up) but for his other abilities like elemental affinity I don't know if it should be just water or water and wind so vote on what elemental affinity he should have.

3. Kushina is alive, Naruto has 2 Sisters and 1-half brother that he hates. Mikoto is alive and Sasuke has a twin.

4. Should I add any oc or any one piece characters but they're shinobi.

Thats it so enjoy

"Believe it" - Human Talk

"_Believe it" - _Human thoughts

"**Believe it**"- Demon Talk

"_**Believe**_** it**" - Demon Thought

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter<strong>** 1**

"KUSHINA YOU CAN'T DO THIS, HE NEEDS YOU" The Sandaime Hokage yelled. In front of him stood the Red Death or other wise known as Kushina Uzumaki.

"No my decision is final the Uzumaki family shall head to the Fire Daimyo as his bodyguards and that weak no good shall be banished from the clan" Kushina said keeping a straight and calm face before leaving the Hokages office missing the destroyed face of a 6 year old boy.

Confused well let me explain. 6 years ago on October 10th the Kyuubi or the 9 Tails Fox attacked Konoha but luckily the Yondaime Hokage Aka Minato Namikaze was able to defeat the Kyuubi by sealing him inside of his son Naruto who had just been born along side his sister Mito. Minato wanted Naruto to be seen as a Hero and to live a happy life with his family. Sadly that was not the case you see when it was announced to the population of Narutos Jinchuuriki status the majority of the ninjas gave him respect as they knew how seals work and would grant the Yondaime wishes. However because of the ignorance of the villagers they saw past the boy and immediately thought of him of the Kyuubi incarnation and called for death. Fearing for Narutos safety the Sandaime Hokage placed a law saying that no one is to say anything of this day to the younger generation with the penalty of death.

Now your probably wondering why Kushina, Narutos own mother would banish him well let me also explain that. The Uzumaki clan strives for strength and so unlike his prodigy sister Mito who was able to unlock their bloodline at the age of 4 and almost perfect their fighting style at the age of 5 and a half, Naruto couldn't do anything but pull pranks so the clan saw him as an outcast. So when they got the letter from the Daimyo to be his body guards they agreed immediately and in a vote decided to leave him and banish him from the clan.

Back to the story. Naruto had just his Kaa-san (Idk how to do Japanese words so don't blame me plz) walk out on him. It was just 5 minutes ago that Naruto had just sneaked into the Hokages office to see what they wanted to talk about (you see Narutos stealth skills are well above a Jounin because of him having to run from villagers all the time). He however didn't expect to hear that his Kaa-san and his clan were leaving and are banishing him from the clan.

Once Kushina had left Naruto jumped out of his hiding spot and into the arms of the Hokage. In a quiet broken voice he asked "Jiji it's not true is it. That I'm banished"

Sarutobi watched with great sadness at the 6 year old boy crying in his chest. Sarutobi had known that Naruto had been listening to their conversation since the begining but he wanted to Naruto to hear it from the Kushina herself. "I'm sorry Naruto yes they did but I promise as long as I have life in my bones you will never be alone" he said softly.

Naruto looked up through his teary eyes and gave a small smile before he wiped his eyes and he left to go to the apartment Sarutobi got for him for some well needed sleep.

Sarutobi watching him leave with a downcast face and one thought going through his mind "_Kushina what have you_ _done_".

* * *

><p><span>Few Seconds ago with Kushina<span>

She had just left the Hokages office with a hard, cold look "_I'm sorry Naruto but the Shinobi life is just not for you. You are just too weak" _She kept thinking to herself.

Oh how wrong she was.

* * *

><p><span>Back with Naruto<span>

While Naruto was walking to his new apartment with his head down he wasn't watch where he was going and bumped into a drunken man.

"Hey watch where you go- Oh it's the demon brat" Drunk 1 said "hey guys maybe we should teach it a lesson" he finished with a slur.

"tehe we must finish what the Yondaime started" Drunk 2 said appearing next to Drunk 1 with some sort of pocket knife. "Ya lets do it" Drunk 1 said.

Naruto who already knowing what was going to happen started to run in the opposite direction of the drunks hoping to get away. Sadly the drunks wanting to teach the 'Demon brat' a lesson started to chase after him.

Naruto was trying to outrun the drunks but couldn't as they were a lot older. Luckily as they were going to grab Naruto he had just run into the place no man or woman should ever go unless trained properly, he had just run into the forest of death and it seemed he had not notice the Drunks however had and stopped.

"woh man I'm not going their even for that demon brat" drunk 2 said a little scared. Drunk 1 who wasn't any different responded "Your right fuck that, the animals will do our jobs for us" and with that they both left hoping the animals there will take care of the brat.

Naruto not noticing the drunks had stopped kept running and would have run for a while had he not just fallen into a hole. "Ow ow that hurt" he said rubbing his butt before he looked up and noticed he was in an old wooden room that had moss covering a lot of it. "Where am I" he asked himself.

After taking in the room he noticed that there was a candle lit with a chest and what looked like a letter of some sort. beside it. Naruto walked slowly over to the stuff watching for any sort of traps. When he didn't find any he quickly walked over to the chest and opened it slightly and taking a peak. What he saw confused him, you see in the chest there was 3 book and 2 weird fruits the first is a sea colored, wave shaped components with swirl patterns on each one, and has a swirled stem on the top. The second is a round orange fruit, composed of many flame-shaped components with swirl patterns on each one, and has a swirled stem on the top.

Naruto was confused so he decided to read the note first before anything else. He picked up the note and it read:

_Dear who ever reads this note_

Whoever you are, you have probably stumbled upon the world's oldest history, the History of the Pirates. In this box, I have left you my Diary and important belongings that I have kept with me. I will entrust you everything that I was into this box, I have left instructions on how to use the Mizu Mizu No Mi and the Mera Mera No Mi, which is the weird looking Fruit that is near this note, along with instructions on how to use Haki. There so many things that I want to say but, my time is running short, so I have one thing left to say, don't misuse the power of the Fruit, and do me proud, show them the will of the D.

'My Descendant'

'Portgas D. Ace'

Naruto had reread the letter a couple times before he went back to the chest. First he started with what looked like the Diary and once he started to read he was immediately captivated. The Diary told of Ace, his journeys and adventures, his brother Luffy, the whitebeard parents and so fourth. Before he had realized it he had finished the Diary. Deciding to keep the book for if he ever got bored he put it back in the chest.

Next he moved on to the book about Haki. He decided to keep it for later and had only read the first page. He had learned about the 3 types of Haki which are enbunshoku Haki, Busōshoku Haki, Haōshoku Haki and what they do. Once he read that he put the book back and read the final one about the devil fruits.

Naruto skipped the history of devil fruits only learning teh 3 types of devil fruits and that someone can only use one devil fruit -which in his opinion sucked cause now he has to chose between the 2-. He skipped right to the part about the 2 devil fruits in front of him.

_Name: Mizu Mizu No mi  
><em>_Type: Logia  
>Abilities:<br>- Able to create, control, and become water.  
>- Can swim in water unlike other devil fruit and control the sea.<br>- Able to teleport anywhere with at least 1 milliliter of water once the user touches at least 1 milliliter of water.  
>- Immune to any Water attacks.<br>Weaknesses:  
>-Weak against earth.<br>Appearance:  
>-Sea colored, wave shaped components with swirl patterns on each one, and has a swirled stem on the top.<em>

__Name: Mera Mera No Mi,  
><em>_Type: Logia  
>Abilities:<br>- Able to create, control, and become fire.  
>- Added effect of burning an opponent.<br>- immune to any heat-based attacks.  
>Weaknesses:<br>-Weak against water.  
>-Takes away the ability to swim and weak against sea stones.<br>____Appearance:  
><em>___-R___ound orange fruit, composed of many flame-shaped components with swirl patterns on each one, and has a swirled stem on the top._

(I decided to do Naruto's element chart way when deciding weaknesses)

Narutos eyes bulged out after reading the abilities of the devils fruit but now was the hard part. Deciding which one he wanted. After thinking about it he came to an obvious choice.

picking up the one he wanted he closed the chest and picked it up in his left arm before taking a bite out of the fruit in his right hand. In all honesty as soon as he bit into it he almost vomited because it tasted awful but he held back his gag reflex and finished the awful fruit. As soon as he finished he felt weak before he past out face first.

* * *

><p><span>Narutos Mindscape<span>

When he awoke he found himself in some sort of sewer with what looked like prison bars and a seal on said bars. Looking around hoping to find anything that could tell him where he was he just decided to call out "Hello anyone there".

"**Hello there**" said an unknown voice that came from the cage. Naruto head snapped towards the cage to see 2 giant red eyes with vertical slits in them. "**So my jailer has finally come to see me**"

Narutos eyes widened as the 2 giant red eyed person started to come out of the shadows and take the shape of a huge fox with 9 flowing tails behind it.

"Kyuubi" Naruto whispered quietly but the fox heard him.

"**Oh so you know who I am well good for you but do you know where we are**" the Kyuubi said in which Naruto quickly looked around one more time before turning back to the Kyuubi he spoke again but in a louder voice "My mindscape"

"**HAHA So you aren't as dumb as I thought but do you wanna know why I called you here**" said Kyuubi in which Naruto nodded "**Well it's about the devil fruit you ate**"

Narutos eyes widened once again before he spoke "You mean you know of the devil fruits"

Kyuubi nodded before speaking"**Yes even if they happened before the time of the sage of the six paths I studied the devils fruits carefully hoping to find one someday. So you could say today is an awesome day for me**" Kyuubi took a breath before speaking again "**I decided that I'm going to train you in both the shinobi and devil fruit ways**"

Narutos eyes widen for a third time today "REALLY" he all but yelled in which Kyuubi nodded "**Yes I don't want a weak a container remember I still have a reputation to keep you know plus it's not everyday I get to learn everything I can about devil fruits**"

Naruto nodded and smiled slightly "Ok sensei when do we start"

"**We****ll start tomorrow but first I want to change into something that will help improve training**" Once said Kyuubi started to shrink until reached human size and where the Kyuubi once stood there was a man looking to be 20 years old with red hair, red eyes with slits and he was wearing a red shirt with black pants and formal shoes. This all left Naruto speechless "**There we go also stop calling me by my title my name is Kurama and secondly I'm help you by changing this devil fruit into a sort of bloodline for your descendants to have**"

"You can do that" Naruto asked a little shocked. Kurama nodded "**Yes I know enough of devil fruits to do it but anyway you should probably wake up before the old coot has a hard attack**"

Naruto just nodded before he closed his eyes and going back to the real world.

Kurama "_**That kid is going to do a lot in his life hehe I can't**** wait**_" he thought before jumping on a bed that he just create from nothing and going to bed.

* * *

><p><span>Real World<span>

Narutos eyes fluttered open only to close again from the blaring white light. He sat up letting his eyes get used to the light and when they did he realized he was in a hospital.

Before he could do anything the door opened and the Hokage walked in with a smile before he spoke "Oh good Naruto your awake"

Naruto blinked a few times before he responded "What happened". Sarutobi grabbed a nearby chair and sat down "One of my Jounin found you in the forest of death with that chest tucked under your arm. What happened" he asked as he pointed to the table beside the bed that had the chest on it.

Naruto looked over at the table and smiled slightly "_So it wasn't a dream that's good_" he thought before he turned to the Hokage "I was walking home when I encountered some drunks and got chased into the forest"

Sarutobis eyes widened a bit before going back to normal "Did anything happen in there" he asked a little concerned

Naruto nodded before responding "Ya I think I unlocked my bloodline there" before Sarutobi could ask what he meant Naruto raised his hand and turned it into water causing Sarutobis eyes to widen.

From there Naruto explained what had happened in the forest and showed Sarutobi the letter and books. Once everything was said Sarutobi only had one though in mind "_You really are made for great things Naruto great things indeed_"

* * *

><p>Thats a rap hoped you enjoyed<p>

Comment on anything I should add or Did wrong.

see ya next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok second chapter here we go

First off I'm looking for 2 more people to join harem so plz comment on who you want I will take the first 2 that are mentioned no matter who they are unless they are Sakura then no can't due.

Secondly Should Kushina redeem herself but be his mother ever again or have her hate Naruto and die by his hand because of that hatred.

Most people wanted incest so I'll do some with his sisters and maybe with Kushina id people vote for her to redeem herself.

Lastly I'm going to add Boa Hancock as part of the harem and I'm prob going to be age her to the same age as Naruto which is 16

"Believe it" - Human Talk

"_Believe it" - _Human thoughts

"**Believe it**"- Demon Talk

"_**Believe**_** it**" - Demon Thought

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

_10 Years Later_

Naruto sighed and looked out the window of the classroom. "_It's been 10 years_ huh" he thought. It had been 10 years since his clan had left and banished him and he couldn't be happier. Over the past years a lot had happen, to start off after he explained his story to Sarutobi about getting his own bloodline, he and Kurama had trained on all aspects of being a devil fruit user and a shinobi. They had worked on his affinity which happened to be all 5 elements much to his and Kuramas surprise.

The second big thing was 8 years ago when Itachi Uchiha murdered all his clan mates but 3. That was the day Naruto gained a close friend and brother.

_Flash Back_

Naruto had just finished his training session and was walking back when he heard explosions coming from the Uchiha compound. So without thinking he ran towards the compound to see what was up. What he saw would scar him for life, dead bodies lying everywhere, their eyes missing and they looked liked they had seen a ghost before they died.

Naruto snapped out of his daze when he heard aloud girlie scream. Running to try to help whoever had screamed he started to tree jump to what looked like old Japanese house. Once he got there what he saw made his eyes widen with horror you see in front of Naruto there was a teenage boy with black hair and black eyes with an anbu uniform that had his sword running right through an man who looked like the teen just a lot older. In front of the 2 was a 8 year old boy and what looked like a mother and daughter pair shivering in the corner of a house that had its walls broken.

Narutos attention went back to the teenage boy who had just taken out his sword from the mans chest and was walking slowly to the 8 year old in front of him. The 8 year old was crying and shivering in fear as the teen walk towards him.

The Mother - Daughter pair who had noticed the teen was focused on the boy decided to run away without him noticing. The teen didn't but the boy did and he called out to the "KAA-SAN DON'T GO PLEASE HELP ME" the boy cried sticking out his hand to reach for them but sadly the pair didn't care they just kept running no mater how much the boy yelled or cried.

That's what made Narutos blood boil "_How could they just leave him his own mother_" he thought "_She just left her own son to his death well I say fuck her, fuck her for everything shes worth, no mother should leave their child in a time of need_". It reminded him of how his clan abandoned him and that just made his blood boil even more. Deciding on what to do he made his move.

The 8 year old watched in fear as his older brother stood in front of him with his sword vertically up ready to swing down. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain "_Is this it this is how I die, my mother abandons me and leaves with my sister, how could she just leave me likes this I swear if i survive this I'll show them just how strong I can be_" he thought. For what seemed seemed like hours which in reality was only a few seconds the boy waited for the pain but got nothing. Confused he opened his eyes and what he saw made his eyes widen. A boy probably the same age as him was using a kunai to block his brothers sword.

Naruto smirked slightly at seeing their shocked faces though he couldn't blame them it's not everyday a 8 year boy not even a genin stop the blade of an anbu member. Using this time Naruto pushed the teen back making him stumble a little backwards. "You okay kid" Naruto asked not bothering to turn around. The boy not knowing what's going nodded dumbly.

"Thats good" Naruto said before putting his full attention on the teen "Now who the hell are you". The teen raised his eyebrow before responding "Itachi Uchiha".

"Ok Itachi what the fuck are you doing to your own clan" Naruto asked. This got more feeling in the form of a crazed smile "I'm testing my power" he said and before Naruto could ask what he meant Itachis eyes changed from their black color to red with 3 tomoes and then changed once more to a 3 pointed pinwheel.

Both Naruto and the boy behind him eyes widened. Before Naruto could question what happened to his eyes, Itachi ran at a speed Naruto had trouble following and lodged a kunai into Narutos throat. "You never stood a chance" Itachi said.

Narutos eyes narrowed and an all knowing smirk appeared on bis face before he did something that shocked the people watching him. You see Naruto raised his right hand and grabbed the kunai from his throat but what shocked the 2 Uchihas was that instead of blood there was water surrounding the edges of the hole the kunai made before the water filled in the hole and turned back to skin.(I don't know how to describe what it looks like)

Using Itachis shock to his advantage Naruto socked the teen right in the face sending him a few feet backwards. Narutos arms turned into water and he start to punch his fist really fast before calling out his move "**Water Gatling**". The water fist hit Itachi sending him into a wall. The water fist went so fast that it looked like Naruto had multiple arms and with one last hit Naruto stopped his attack and turned his arms back to skin.(The last attack looks like Luffys gatling when when it looks like multiple fist hit his opponents at once)

Naruto waited for a little and as he expected Itachi came out of the wall only looking a little beat up "Well I guess they don't call you a prodigy for nothing" Naruto said. Itachi didn't respond and was about to charge at the 8 year old but he felt a couple chakra signatures one belonging to the Hokage. Thinking quickly he know he couldn't take on the Hokage so he decided to leave quickly.

Naruto watch as the older Uchiha left before letting out a sigh of relief he know that even with all his training he couldn't take on the anbu captain. Turning around to face the slightly shaking Uchiha "What's your name Uchiha" he asked.

The boy looked up at his savior before stuttering "S-Sasuke Uchiha-a". Naruto nodded his head before looking in the direction where he believed Sasukes mother and sister ran in. "Well I guess your in the same boat as me huu" said Naruto causing Sasuke to look in the same direction before looking at the blond.

"W-What do you mean same boat" asked Sasuke in which Naruto responded "Well my family also abandoned me in my time of need" before looking back at Sasuke and sticking out his hand "Well I guess because we're in the same boat we should stick together gehehe" Naruto said. (Narutos going to have a certain way of laughing that I got from Fairy tail Gajeel because I love his laugh)

Sasukes eyes widened and he looked at Narutos hand before slowly taking it "Ya I guess we should" he said. On that very day a packed of friendship and brotherhood was formed.

_Flash Back End_

It turned out that Sasukes mother Mikoto and sister Satsuki had went and joined up with Kushina and the Uzumaki clan in protecting the Daimyo but it didn't to Sasuke because they abandoned him and that was that. Naruto had moved into the Uchiha district so that Sasuke wouldn't feel lonely and to help him recover from the massacre because that's what true brothers are for. It was only after 2 years when both boys were 10 that Naruto had fully trusted Sasuke with his life and he showed this by calling Sasuke into the living room and after a brief summary of what happened when he was 6 Naruto gave him the Mera Mera No Mi and all the books he got from Ace along everything about Kurama. Sasuke had been shocked a first but thankful that he could get stronger to protect people and that his brother trusted him enough to tell him about his deepest secrets but kinda sad that because he didn't have the Kyuubi his abilities won't become a bloodline and just stay with him. After reading Aces story decided to change his name to Raven D. Sasuke to Narutos shock and joy.

Naruto sighed and turned back to the front of the class and giving a slight smile to his fan club who had start to form for both brothers after a few months of joining the academy. The fan clubs consisted of people that he didn't really know and people he considered friends like Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuga from his fan club and Sakura from Sasukes.

Speaking of Sasuke Naruto looked over at the seat next to him where his stoic brother was facing the front. Naruto sighed before turning to the front just as Iruka finished using his **Big Head **jutsu to get everyones attention and once everyone had quieted down he spoke.

"I congratulate you on making it to your final exam in becoming genin. To start off we will be doing a written test followed by ninjutsu test where you will have to perform **Kawarimi**, **Henge **and **Clone **jutsu along with any addition jutsus you wish to perform" he said before handing out the test "Begin now".

It only took Naruto, Sasuke and one of their best friends Shikamaru Nara about 20 minutes while it took the rest at least an hour. Once they had all finished Iruka collected the tests and they moved on to the ninjutsu part of the test but Naruto just zoned out as soon as Iruka called the first name knowing that he would be close to last and just decided to talk to Kurama.

"**You ready for the kit**" asked Kurama

"Of course I am thanks to you, jiji and Inu-nii" Naruto responded "Though I wish I knew who it was so I could thank him for what he's done for me and Sasuke"

"**Well I bet in the future you'll find out so you'll have to wait**" Kurama said "**You better pay attention you teachers calling Sasukes name**"

Naruto had snapped out of the link to find that out that Kurama was right and Sasuke had been called. "Ok Sasuke please Perform **Kawarimi**" in which Sasuke switched with a near by chair.

"Good now please do a **Henge**" he asked. Sasuke made a hand sign and henged into Lord Hokage before changing back. "Perfect now please do a **Clone **" Iruka asked while Sasuke made a hand sign and saying "**Clone Jutsu**" and a 2nd Sasuke appeared beside the real one and disappearing a few seconds later.

"Really good now if you have any additional jutsus you can do it" Iruka asked. Sasuke walked over to the window before making some hand signs and yelling his jutsu "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**" and with that a medium size fire ball shot out of his mouth and into the sky.

"You pass please take your headband and sit back down till everyones done" Iruka asked before give Sasuke a hand band with a black clothe. As Sasuke walked up the stairs back to his desk he could hear the cries of how awesome he was from his fan club and once he sat down he bumped fist with Naruto. "Fox D. Naruto please come down" Iruka asked which Naruto got up and walked down to the front.

"Can you do a **Kawarimi**" he asked which Naruto did the same thing as Sasuke and switched with a chair. "Ok now a **Henge**" Iruka asked. Naruto made a hand sign and henged into the 4th Hokage and changed back a few seconds later. Iruka noted the similarities between the two and noted to ask the Hokage about that.

"Ok now a **Clone **jutsu" Iruka asked. "Does it have to be a normal clone" asked Naruto. Iruka shook his head and said "No anyones fine" which Naruto nodded his head and made a cross hand sign before saying "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" and in a puff of smoke another Naruto stood next to the real before being dispelled. Iruka wasn't surprised because of Naruto huge chakra pool he can't do a normal clone so the Hokage game him the shadow clones. "Good now any additional jutsu you want to do" Iruka asked. Naruto went to the window just like Sasuke and made a few hand signs and said "**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough**" and with that a gust of wind hit some near by trees knocking a couple over.

Iruka nodded his head and gave Naruto a blue clothed Head band. While Naruto walked back to his seat his fan girls girls cheered and one even got a little bold and grab his butt making Naruto jump into his seat and Sasuke and Iruka snicker.

Once everyone had gone Iruka gave a boring speech about how happy that they had passed and wished them luck but Naruto just zoned out again. Once the bell had rung Iruka had told them to meet back in 3 days to find out about their teams.

Once Naruto had gotten out of the academy building he started to head back home knowing Sasuke went to go pick up some extra tools he needed. Naruto looked at the head band in his hand with only one thought "_I can finally show them I'm not worthless_" and with that thought he put on his head band not knowing that one action would cause a legend to be born.

* * *

><p>Ok done but before I go I have to tell and ask some things.<p>

1. Mitoko is weak because after being a mother for so long her skills have become dull.

2. Who should be on Narutos team so for it's Kakashi as sensei and Naruto with Sasuke but who else.

well thats all bye bye


End file.
